Little brother
by Silven K
Summary: When did he start to not hate him anymore? Was it when their father died? AU not a pairing,even if you squint, just family.
1. Chapter 1 homecoming

Little brother

Chapter one: Homecoming

* * *

Why did he have to take care of his stupid little brother? Inuyasha was old enough to take care of himself in Sesshomaru's mind. The twenty-three year old didn't have time for this in his life. He already had a four year old daughter, Rin, who's mother vanished one day. No, Sesshomaru had his own life to deal with. He didn't need a fifteen year old thrown in to the mix.

It started a month or so ago. Their father was sick, into the hospital even. When Sesshomaru had finally gotten around to visiting him, the old man begged him to take in Inuyasha. To the younger male, it was unsightly to see his father this was, so he quickly agreed. How was he to know that the old man would die in a few short days. That however didn't stop him from arguing the point.

"I have given you everything I could. A house, a job, everything. Won't you please do this one thing for me, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha can't take care of himself forever. It's just until I get better." The old man pleaded.

His father was right. He had given him a house, a job, and a bunch of other things. But he gave the Tessaiga. Although it was nothing more than a wolf fang hanging from a necklace, his father still treasured it. And to give it to the fifteen year old who couldn't understand it's worth was a waste. Then again Sesshomaru only wanted it to destroy the love between his father and Inuyasha's mother. It was, after all a token from the day she was saved by them. The day they fell in love.

"Please." His father begged. There he was laying in a hospital bed only worrying about where is young delinquent son was going to stay. He had never worried about Sesshomaru like that. He hadn't even shown any concern for Rin over the last few years.

"Where is he?"

* * *

Inuyasha was walking through the streets after his girlfriend's, Kagome's, mother had asked him to leave for the night. He couldn't go over Miroku's, his parents were overly religious and thought he should be with his dad in his time of suffering. He also couldn't go to Sango's house. Since he brother found them a few inches away from making out, he wasn't to come over after dark. But that was before Kagome moved into the neighborhood. And Shippo, well he had been staying over at Shippo's house for a week now. Early that day the younger boy told him he should go home and see his father. No way that was happening. He hated his old man.

He kicked a pebble as he made his way through the empty street. Where would he go tonight? Surely his dad would let him back in if he were to wander home. He didn't really feel like going home, but he didn't have any money on him and nowhere else to go.

"Ugh. I don't want to see my old man. What a drag." He flipped his silvery hair off of his shoulder, then shoved his hand back into his favorite red hoodie pocket. "I don't wanna go home."

* * *

"You don't know where he is?" Sesshomaru yelled at his father. "How would you not know where he is? I always know where Rin is and where she plans to go!" Albeit it wasn't ever very far since she was only four.

"He went off to his friends house a week ago. I know how much he enjoys his freedom."

"Which friend?" The latter asked angrily. Oh yes he was angry. Not only did he half to look after his half brother but now he had to search the neighborhood looking for him. This was all his father's fault.

" He didn't say." The old man coughed. "He just said a friend. Not that it has ever made a difference before. As long as he went to school, I really didn't care where he went. He has disappeared for more than a month before. He'll come back eventually, if not already."

Sesshomaru sighed. "What was the last thing he said to you. It may help me find him."

The old man thought for a moment. "If you died in a hole I wouldn't care."

That sounded like the last conversation that he had with his father before leaving with a one year old Rin. "Does he always disappear after you guys fight?" A nod came from the other. With another sigh, Sesshomaru grabbed his keys out of his pocket. "I'll find him. But after you get out, you'll be on your own with him. I won't help anymore." The words came cruelly as he left.

He stormed down the hallway silver hair flowing behind him. It was one of the traits he and his brother had gotten from their father. He hated the thought of that half breed living in his house. While Sesshomaru was full Japanese his little brother was half English. His mind wondered back to the time his father married that Brit eight years ago. He had only been eleven at the time but he knew that his father had been seeing that woman for many month for she was already pregnant. The very thought of hat woman trying to replace his mother, for the six years she had lived with them, repulsed him. He didn't shed one tear at her funeral, nor did he want to.

He pushed the thoughts of her aside as he slid into his car. Now he had to focus, what little of his energy was left, on Inuyasha. 'Now where is that brat?'

* * *

Inuyasha made his way up to his house. Normal people thought it was a big house. Maybe Inuyasha did too. The house felt lonely to him, with his father almost never around. Sure his father made lots of money but he neglected his family. Although the teen knew that wasn't the real reason his older brother moved out, he sure did like to think that.

He sighed as he made it up to the door only to find it locked. His father would be off work soon to let him in, so he sat down on the top step. "Damn." He said aloud.

He waited for a good hour before deciding to take off again. He made it down to the gate, then noticed the head lights of a car. The windows were hard to see in under the night sky. The car pulled up next to him, passage window rolled down, as his brother's face appeared in his view.

"Get in." His brother commanded.

" Why should I?" He sniffed.

"Get in the fucking car, or so help me you'll be riding in the trunk." Sesshomaru said darkly. He was tired and had no tolerance for the teens mouth.

Inuyasha, taking his words seriously, gulped then opened the door, entering the car. "Why are you here?"

Sesshomaru did a quick U-turn and pulled out. Not liking to even be around him, never mind talk to his little brother, he made it short and blunt. "Dad is sick, you're saying with me for a few days."

The rest of the drive was awkward and silent. It was only when they pulled up to a small apartment complex did Inuyasha finally speak. "Why are we here?"

"This is where I live princess, get use to it."

Y-you're kidding me, r-right?"

"No. Now get out." Sesshomaru exited the car. With this brother on his heels, he unlocked the door to apartment 50 and walked in .

Inuyasha followed his example with a nervous smile twitching on his face. He slipped his shows off and mutter, avoiding his brother's gaze , a quiet " Tadaima..."

* * *

**I wanted this one to be different from my other fictions. I wanted it to be kinda serious, but also an AU. I really like the thought of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru not liking their father. But even as hated as he is, still trying to do good for his kids.**

**Tadaima- I'm home**

**So yeah flame if you didn't like it, cause I could turn it into a zombie AU... if not that's another story. If it does go zombie the rating will go up. I like writing about people getting eaten... only by zombies though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Little brother

Chapter two

* * *

Sesshomaru fell back first on to his bed. Just being around that half breed exhausted him and now he had to deal with his attitude every day. How long could he keep this up? It had only been week since the day he brought him home, but even that seemed like a distant memory. Should he even call him his brother, what kind of uncle doesn't know about the existence of his own niece? And the teen still acted as if he was at his home. He took off when ever and never told anyone where he was off to. At least he was kind to Rin. Sesshomaru was sure that if she wasn't around half the time, he would murder the mutt.

The silver man sighed, turning over to face the window. It was cold outside, it might even snow in e next few days. He would have to take Rin out to play in it, for she loved it so much. She was born on a snowy day, Sesshomaru remembered it well. But he didn't like days when he ground was covered by the cold frost, they would always remind him of the day she left without a word, or even a second thought. That woman had left him, barely nineteen, with a newborn and never once looked back.

"Papa," Rin opened the white door. "Inuyasha's home."

"Oh, let him do what he wants. You can sleep with papa tonight." Of coarse ever he wouldn't let that annoyance sleep on the couch for an indefinite amount of time. And since his apartment only had to bedrooms he had to use Rin's.

The child bounded in the room happily upon hearing this. She looked so much like her mother. Dark coal like eyes with matching hair. Most people didn't believe that they were related, never mind father and child. She couldn't help but to think the same sometimes. "Papa do you get lonely without mama?"

He deadpanned. "No, cause I always have you."

She smiled at this then quickly, not to hurt her father's feelings more, changed the subject."Will papa have dinner with me tonight?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to smile at her. "Of coarse, sweetie."

* * *

Inuyasha had barely made it a step in the door before Rin had abruptly stood and run of in the direction of her father's room. He tsked, he didn't want to talk to the brat anyways. Was she really his niece? It didn't seem like it. She was cheery and kind to him, every thing his older brother never was. And where was her mom? Inuyasha didn't dare to ask his brother, and every time Rin was approached with the subject she would clearly state, " Rin doesn't have a mama. She doesn't need on either. All Rin needs is her papa." He had never gotten anymore from her.

As he began to remove his shoes, a thud caught his attention. "Hello." He weakly called out.

"Rin poked her head out from inside the door. "See he is home, he really is."

"Yes, yes I believe you." Sesshomaru walked out from behind her. His attention turned to the teen. "Where were you all day? Rin told me you left shortly after me."

"I went to Kagome's. "He muttered. "What was that sound?"

"Papa dropped my books in the floor." The child giggled. "More like threw."

"I've told you time and time again not to leave things on the bed."

Inuyasha snorted at that. "Says the man who use to sleep with his homework."

His older brother blushed, making the scars on his face more noticeable. "That is neither here nor there. Rin is dinner done yet?"

"Of coarse!" She exclaimed, rushing off the the kitchen.

"You force your four year old to cook for you?"

"No, I made it earlier, she was only keeping an eye on it for me while I was gone." He sneered, making his way after her. "What kind of a father do you think I am?"

* * *

Jaken called in the middle of dinner, from the office, needing Sesshomaru to come back. Knowing his loyal friend would cover for him as long as he could, he asked the stock man how much longer it could wait.

"Not much longer, Naraku will be needing the paperwork by midnight." Jaken said frantically. "If you could be back here in ten minutes we might get done in time."

Naraku, their boss was by no means lenient. He was the top editor in the company and often pushed his underlings past the breaking point. Jaken, not having a family of his own, would cover for Sesshomaru and spend time with Rin when he could. He thought of them as his own family.

" I'll be there." The silver haired man replied gruffly.

" If you need someone to stay with Rin, Kana might be able to."

"No," He looked to his brother. "I already have someone here that will watch her."

Inuyasha was about to argue until he saw the sad look on the small girl's face. Her father didn't look much happier. He called out after Sesshomaru had hung up the phone, "I wouldn't happen to be that person, would I ?"

"Yes you would. Don't leave the house tonight, if you do I'll know."

"Fine." The latter grumbled.

Sesshomaru looked back at them with an empathic glance before throwing his coat on and leaving. Rin flinched as the door slammed. Calmly she began to clean off the table and pack away what was left.

"Does this happen often?"

"Almost every night." She deadpanned. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to bed, good night." With that she retired to her father's room.

* * *

**Okay so no body gets confused, like I did, the story takes place at the beginning of November. Where I live it does snow at the end of October, sometime. Rin was born December 5th, Sesshomaru's birthday is the 18th of December and Rin's mother left on the 17th of January. Also, he still has his stripes, their the scars, but not the moon.**

**And I was kidding about the zombie thing, that will be a different fan fiction. So I hope you like it, the next chapter will be longer.I kinda used this as a filler.**

**3 any suggestions will most likely be used.**


	3. Chapter 3

Little brother

Chapter three

* * *

Just over a week. That's how long he had endured that place. He would leave after Sesshomaru and sometimes not come back at all. But their father would get better soon, right? He couldn't possibly stay sick. If there was one truth that Inuyasha believed it would be; his father is the strongest. Nothing could keep that old man down for long. He would be better in no time, back to ignoring him for work... Right?

Inuyasha sat in the small living room with the T.V. quietly playing. It was about half past two. Rin had fallen into a peaceful slumber long ago. Every once in a great while he would check on her. Even as the woman on the program cried he found his mind drifting to the old man he claimed to hate. Surely his father would bounce back soon, taking him away from here.

Although he tried to believe that, his thoughts swirled around the last conversation they had before he stormed out with blind fury.

_"I have tried my best to be there for not only you but your brother."_

_Inuyasha snorted. "Well it looks like your best isn't good enough. Maybe if you stop trying an start doing, everything will work out. "_

_"But..." _

_"You make me so angry. I wish you'd just hurry up and DIE already."_

Why did he have to say it that way? If his father never got better again, it would be no ones fault but his own. Bringing his knees up to his chest, Inuyasha leaned his head down, falling into a some what tranquil sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair. The papers weren't done until quarter to two. Even then Naraku placed more work for them to do. It was most likely something that could be done the next day, but Jaken refused to call it a night.

The white haired male's cell phone rang out loudly through the almost empty office. Looking at it, he noticed it wasn't Rin but the hospital. With a small sigh he flipped it open.

"Hello." A girly voice shrilled out . "Is this Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho?"

"It is." He said concerned.

" Sorry to bother you so late at night, but you on the only one on Mr. Inu Taisho's emergency contact list. It seems he was taken it to surgery earlier today. We would like to see you here as soon a you can get here."

He looked t the clock. "I'll be there soon."

"Sessh-" Jaken started.

" I have to go." Sesshomaru grabbed his coat. "I'll call you in the morning."

He rushed out of the building. He did really care for Hus father's welfare most of the time, but his father couldn't be that sick. That old man wouldn't trick him into raising Inuyasha as well, would he?

It didn't take him long to get to the hospital from his work. He rushed in the doors right up to the receptionist. The younger dark haired male looked at him.

"Sesshomaru Taisho?" That same girly voice from over the phone asked quizzically. The older male to a brief second to discern if the person in front of him was a girl or not before deciding it didn't matter.

"Yes."

"Ah, yes. I'll take you to his room." The smaller of the two jumped up. He began talking as they got in the elevator. "You see, there were some complications. Please don't ask me what they are, I'm only an intern, so I have no idea. All I know is that he wanted to talk to you."

"Do you know what he wants to see me about? And is he going to live?"

The intern shook his head. "Not a clue, but the doctors seem very upset about the surgery. But when he told me he wanted to see his son, I couldn't help but to call the first and only person on the list hoping that it was you."

* * *

To Sesshomaru it felt like the first time he stepped in the room. He was angry, yet worried at the same time. Even though he hated him, this was his dad. How ironic, the moon wasn't shinning this brightly through the window when he had been there just over a week ago. It was almost as if the moon's light was here to comfort the old pale man as he lay dying.

"Don't tell..." The old mans voice was barely a whisper. His eyes looked at his son with a regretful gaze.

"Father!" His son rushed to his side, even though he harbored harsh feelings. Sesshomaru couldn't let things and between him and his father like this.

"I don't want them to be sad." He was talking as if still to the intern. Old man Inu looked right through his son. "They would be sad."

Sesshomaru, being the grown, cold man that me was, refused to let himself cry. That, however didn't stop his voice fro m cracking. "W-who would be sad if you died, old man?"

"My sons would be sad." He weezes. "Everything I did I did for them... surely they hate me... but I know they-" He was cut off by a harsh cough. "Do you think th-they hate m-me?"

"No, of coarse not." His son grabbed his hand. "I doubt they ever could."

The father smiled lightly before closing his eyes. Sesshomaru couldn't weep but there was still the sound of crying that could be heard, from a small intern standing by the door.

* * *

**So here's chapter three. Not the best I know, but I don't really write about dying people, so I'm not very good at it. The intern is an oc and I only used him as a joke between me and Chi-can16 if she ever get ts off her lazy butt and reads this. So don't worry about him, he is only used for the hospital scene. Anyways.. yeah.**

**Reviews and flames are welcomed. **

**I don't own anything from Inuyasha.**


	4. Chapter 4

Little brother

Chapter four

* * *

Sesshomaru stayed by his father's side until dawn. As much as he wanted to cry, he couldn't bring himself to do it. This was the man he hated for most of his life, the man he respected above all others. As much as he had wished him dead, Sesshomaru prayed that he could take every negative thought, word , and action back. None of that mattered now. He couldn't apologize for the past anymore. Those things that seemed so innocent, so right, at the time, crushed him with a guilt. But that would never compare to how his little brother would feel. Being the last to fight with him, that would brake Inuyasha. As awful as his brother could be, he knew that every time the two had fought, they would somehow male it up to one another.

'Hehe, I guess we really are brothers after all.' The white haired man thought.

"Sir," The intern sniffled. "It's past three into the morning. Could you please come back tomorrow."

"Yeah." He nodded. Slowly standing up, he looked back at the old man who lay dead in the white bed.

Not once in all his life had Sesshomaru looked back as he walked away from his father. Thinking back to all the times he could have said, but instead he just walked away as if it was nothing. Now that it was to late he found himself unable to look away.

'How would Inuyasha feel?'

* * *

The white haired teen woke up on the couch a little after three in the morning to the sound of jingling keys. The door slide open quietly as his older brother walked into the apartment. Sitting down on the step by the door, the older brother removed his shoes. After that, all Inuyasha heard was a sigh.

It took some time for Sesshomaru to stand up. He was tired, sad, and oddly lonely. Sure the long work day had made him tired. His father dying practically in his arms was devastating for him. But why did he feel so alone? He still had Rin, and now he would have to take care of Inuyasha until he could find a better home for the teen.

No, this alone was the kind that he felt after his father remarried. Like something important was gone, to far away for him to reach. But he still had Rin, she was the reason he lives each day so happily. And, although she also reminded him of such loss, she was the only reason he came home that night. Inuyasha was almost grown, he would live if no other family were around, Rin would not.

As he walked pasted the living room, Sesshomaru noticed the light shining softly from the T.V. He also noticed Inuyasha slowly sitting up from where he had fallen asleep on the couch. The older of the two turned quickly, he really didn't want to talk right now. Not to him at least.

"Sesshomaru? What's up. Your home really late to night."

"I had more work than I thought. I'm home now so go to bed." He grunted.

"I stayed up to greet you. You don't have to be so mean."

" Look," Sesshomaru said letting his feet carry him to the couch where he sat next to his little brother. "Tonight was... a really bad night."

"What happened?"

With a sigh, the older reached around Inuyasha's shoulder pulling his head to the shoulder of his suit. He sat there for a long time just petting Hus brother's head. "It's been a long night. For now just go to bed."

Inuyasha didn't pull away at first. This was the nicest moment he and his brother ever shared.

"... And tomorrow I'll tell both you and Rin." His brother finished. Although in his mind he finished it differently from that.

'Just sleep in peaceful ignorance.'

* * *

**So shortest chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I got sick, and had to take like four tests! I think my school planned it cause I only had five classes that week. And in two weeks I take my practical. Wish me luck! My honor role depends on it. **

**Shinbokucon was today, unfortunately I didn't go. Chi-chan16 and I go together, but not thus time * cries***

**Thank you guys for the reviews, TheLadyofFluffy I hope you like this chapter. But seriously guys, you can flame if you think it's bad... I would.**


	5. Chapter 5

Little brother

Chapter 5

* * *

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry._

_Five days since you laughed at me, saying_

_ Get that together come back and see me_

_Three days since the living room_

_I realized it's all my fault but couldn't tell you_

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me, but it'll _

_Still be two days 'til I say I'm sorry._

Inuyasha awoke before his brother, but not before Rin. She sat on the white sofa, watching the early morning news. Form the hallway he could clearly see her cock her head on occasion at the words she didn't understand.

"And it looks like there is a small chance of sun next Saturday but nothing but rain until then." The weather lady said with fake enthusiasm.

Inuyasha sat down next to is little niece as she turn the channel over to cartoons. She mumbles a small, cheery good morning without looking up to him.

"Is your father still asleep?" The teen grumbled.

"No, papa's awake, but on the phone. He told me to come out and watch some T.V. for awhile." She shifted on the couch, pulling her little blue blanket from behind her up on to her shoulders. "He should be done soon if you want to talk to him."

"I think I'll go see if he's done yet." The silver haired teen lifted himself from the couch.

"Okay but don't bug papa if he's still talking to the lawyer."

"A lawyer... why is he talking to a lawy..."

Rin interrupted him. "I don't know."

The small girl didn't look at him. It was as if she wanted to hide something she shouldn't have known.

* * *

"Thank you again." Sesshomaru signed as he flipped his phone shut. He pulled the dark tie way from his neck. How was he going to tell his brother. Rin had stopped him from getting in bed last night, questioning his where abouts, until he broke down and told her. She promised to let her papa tell Inuyasha properly.

Sighing yet again he looked at the frosty window, it would snow soon. The sharp knock at his door brought him back down to earth.

_I waited 'til I saw the sun_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

"Sesshomaru, can I come in?" Inuyasha opened the door peaking his head in.

"What's the point of asking if you're just going to come in anyways?"

"What did you want to talk abut last night?" The younger of the two changed the subject.

"Well," Sesshomaru started. He had to be as gentle as possible. "You know how stupid things happen in life, that you have no control over?"

"Yeah, shit happens"

"You could put it that way. But eventually this stupid stuff stops happening"

Inuyasha shook his silvery white head. "Just spit out what your trying to say already!"

_But I'll be in a bag of bones_

_Driving down this road alone_

Sesshomaru snapped. "He's dead, you stupid mutt, dad's dead!"

Inuyasha looked at him blankly for a few seconds. When he finally realized what had just happened, he stood quickly retreating outside. Sesshomaru was left in shook at how cruel he was. He didn't move until he heard the front door shut.

"Papa are you going after him?" Rin asked from the doorway.

"No, no I'm not. He needs time to cool off."

_Something has to make you run_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_I feel as empty as a drum_

_ I don't know why I didn't come _

* * *

Inuyasha didn't stop running until he make his way to Kagome's house. He wanted somebody to talk to. No he wanted somebody to clear his guilty conscience. Of all people, his girlfriend could d that, right?

Hearing her giggles from around back, Inuyasha peeked over to by the old tree. There he saw Kagome, happy, smiling, sweet Kagome, with Miroku and Sango. Each of them smiling without him like he didn't even exist.

Was this his punishment for killing his father with those hateful words? That had to be it after all, nothing could ever hurt his dad expect for his children's words.

Backing away Inuyasha pulled out his phone to call Sesshomaru. Did his older brother blame him too? Sesshomaru was cruel at times, but deep down he still cared, right?

"If I call for you will you answer? He wondered aloud.

"Do you really have to call? I may have been away for a long time but I still know my brother. And no there's nothing that you did to him. The old fart didn't die because of words that were spat at him." The older of the two leaned easily on a tree off to the raise of the stairway.

"I'll never get to say goodbye, or even apologize." Inuyasha's voice cracked, as he tried to hold back tears.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, grabbing Inuyasha's head forcing it lightly onto his shoulder. "We are our fathers sons, nobody should ever see us cry, mutt. But even so, in the end, I never got to do either of those things." He patted his brothers head. "Come on, it time to go home Rin is waiting."

It was a lot like the first night he had taken his little brother home. Only this time, instead of a quiet grumbled I'm home this time it was happy

"Tadaima!"

* * *

**I'm very sorry it took so long! I knew the ending but getting there killed me _. So I hope everyone liked it even though it's not as awesome as I wanted it to be.**

**Song 1 at the top is one week by the bare naked ladies. It's not even about what I uses it for, it's about breaking up and getting back together. Oh well...**

**Song 2 in the middle-ish was Don't know why by Norah Jones. I played it on that karaoke revolution game.**

**Reviews and flames are welcomed.**

**I own nothing except my plot**


End file.
